


Miss Independent

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dad!Loki, F/M, Fluff, Loki is a Good Dad, Loki is a caring partner, he's really a softie, pregnant!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Iris and Loki are expecting a baby. Iris's behavior causes Loki some concern, so he decides to rearrange things.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character
Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604671
Kudos: 17





	Miss Independent

“Darling, please,” Loki pleaded gently with Iris. He loved her more than anything else, but the way she was insisting on continuing to carry on like nothing about their lives had changed was absolutely infuriating to him. 

“Please what?” the brunette challenged, her eyebrow arched as she looked over at her partner. “Do you think me incapable of fetching my own snack?” She watched him closely as she awaited an answer, and her arms crossed atop her swollen, pregnant belly. 

An exasperated sigh escaped the God of Mischief at the challenge, and he shook his head. “No, my dear, of course not. I’m aware that you’re more than capable of doing that yourself. My concern is the fact that you’re so casually climbing onto our kitchen counters with our daughter due in just a couple of weeks. I don’t want either of you getting hurt.”

The Earth Mother first scowled down at the father of the child she was currently carrying, though it quickly turned into a pout as she lowered herself back onto the floor. “I just want my apple chips,” she sighed, her bottom lip poking out as she allowed the raven-haired trickster to bring her into his embrace. 

“I know you do, love. I would have gotten them for you if you had only asked.”

Iris frowned, looking up at Loki once again. “All I have done the last month and a half has been to sit in bed or on the couch and eat, and occasionally have you rub my feet when my ankles get too swollen for me to move. I haven’t been able to do almost anything entirely on my own in nearly three months, and I’m starting to lose my mind,” she told him, reaching up almost absently to play with the wavy strands of hair that fell into the prince’s face. “I truly do appreciate how wholeheartedly you’ve committed to the role of doting father and partner, but I hate every second I can’t take care of myself on my own anymore.”

A period of silence settled between the two semi-immortal beings then, as Loki considered what the mother of his already beloved child had just told him. He understood that, before he had met her, Iris had relied on no other being in the world, and even since the two of them had met and caused trouble around the globe, she had been a fiercely independent and headstrong woman, so it made sense that she was struggling to come to terms with needing assistance in so much of her life now. He didn’t really know what to tell her; he knew his words likely wouldn’t do anything to make her feel better, and he hated it. Luckily, though, he was saved from having to respond by Iris beginning to yawn and rub her eyes. 

“Alright, little one. I think it’s about time for you to take a nap,” he said gently, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. “Shh, now, we both know you’re tired,” he chided, as she began to protest. “Come along. I think we could all do with some rest.” With infinite care and tenderness, the trickster scooped the Earth Mother into his arms, carrying her back to the bedroom. 

“There, see? Much better,” he murmured, smiling affectionately at Iris and kissing her forehead as they settled into the mattress. “Sleep well, my love. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Loki remained in bed until he was sure that Iris was sound asleep, though once he was certain he wouldn’t wake her, he slipped away, making his way back into the kitchen. He let out a soft breath, tied his hair back from his face, and set to work; he’d be damned if the entirety of their home wasn’t accessible to Iris before she woke again. Seeing earlier how much it truly bothered her that she needed so much help so far along in her pregnancy, he was determined to change it so that his fiercely independent love could once again feel confident in her ability to take care of herself.

The trickster set to work then, pouring all of his energy into reorganizing the kitchen, making sure that everything Iris could possibly want or need was on the lower shelves that she could reach without having to climb onto the countertops. After he had finished his work in the kitchen, he set off, reordering and reworking the setup of nearly the entire house, all for the sake of Iris and her mental well-being. 

By the time he had finished, everything Iris owned was at eye-level or lower, and all of the furniture had been arranged in a way that would be easier to navigate and allowed for more comfortable cuddling positions, which was crucial, given how much snugglier the Earth Mother had become the further along in her pregnancy she had gotten. 

The God of Mischief managed to slip back into bed just a few minutes before his beloved awoke, and he smiled tenderly at her as she stirred and opened her eyes. 

“Hello, my love,” he murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead. “Come, I have a surprise for you,” he added after a moment, helping the brunette up from the bed and leading her out to the rest of the house. He made sure to show her the new arrangement of everything in the house, in particular all of her snacks in the kitchen, and he watched her closely all the while, trying to gauge her reaction to what he had done. 

Iris looked around the house as Loki showed her everything he had changed, all for the sake of her comfort and sanity. By the time they finished in the kitchen, she had tears in her eyes, and she turned to her partner, taking his face in her hands and pulling him down into a kiss. “You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me, Loki Laufeyson,” she whispered to him, a bright grin breaking out across her face as she stood there with the love of her life. 

Loki’s expression softened as he listened to Iris’s words, and he gently wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to his chest. He easily returned her kiss, and he nuzzled his nose lightly against hers as he spoke. “I try my best, little one. All I want is for you to be happy and comfortable. And here in just a few weeks, I’ll be doing everything in my power to make sure that our daughter is also happy and comfortable, as well.” As he spoke, the raven-haired trickster slowly lowered himself to kneel on the floor before Iris, cradling her swollen belly tenderly in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to the curve of it when he was finished. “The two of you are my whole world now. Nothing matters to me more than the two of you.”

“What have I ever done to deserve you?” Iris whispered, running her fingers through his dark waves, her free hand wiping the tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks. 

“You gave me a chance,” Loki whispered, gazing adoringly up at the mother of his child. “You gave me a chance, and that’s all I ever wanted. I adore you, little one.”

“I adore you too, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman


End file.
